The White Peaks Project
The White Peaks Project is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-fifth case of the game and the twenty-ninth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in White Peaks, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy asked Frank and the player to look for her friend, Virginia Watchbird, who had not turned up for a meeting with her. She told the team to look in the deep woods as that was where she was filming her documentary on the Night Walker. There, the team found her impaled with tree branches. Mid-investigation, the team decided to retrace Virginia's steps, eventually ending up in the original Night Walker's cabin. Soon after, the team brought in Amy's mother, Miriam, as a suspect. Later, the team received a video tape that Virginia had planned to send them in case she died, wherein Virginia urged them to investigate the cabin further. The team then found enough evidence to arrest film producer Lola Dickinson for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Lola said that she tried telling Virginia to include more blood and drama in her documentary, which she refused to do as she wanted to report the actual history of the Night Walker legend. She then stalked her deep into the woods to instill some fear into her to make the documentary more palatable to the public. When Lola revealed herself to Virginia however, Lola tried to stab her with a knife. In self-defense, Lola pushed her into tree branches. Judge Dante sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Duncan Young asked the player to reason with his mother as she and Amy had gone into a big fight. Frank and the player talked to Miriam, where they learned that Amy had ran away after Miriam said that it was a "good riddance" that Virginia had finally died. They then went to the deep woods to look for Amy, eventually finding her with Allen Muir. The team then convinced Amy to talk to Miriam, who further berated Amy and refused to apologize to her for belittling Amy and Virginia. Meanwhile, Roberto Vasquez asked Frank and the player to look for his camera for proof that he was assaulted while investigating the Night Walker. In the derelict cabin, they found the camera, which contained footage of the Night Walker's silhouette. The team then warned him to be careful. After all the events, Frank said that the team needed to put an end to the Night Walker once and for all. Summary Victim *'Virginia Watchbird' (found impaled on a tree in the woods) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Lola Dickinson' Suspects C85RVasquez.png|Roberto Vasquez C85LDickinson.png|Lola Dickinson C85CWatchbird.png|Charlie Watchbird C85AMuir.png|Allen Muir C85MYoung.png|Miriam Young Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer wears a pom-pom. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes C85DarkForestA.png|Deep Woods C85DarkForestB.png|Tangled Roots C85DistilleryA.png|Distillery C85DistilleryB.png|Editing Table C85DerelictShackA.png|Derelict Cabin C85DerelictShackB.png|Night Walker's Lair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Deep Woods. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Camera, Business Card, Bloody Branch; Victim identified: Virginia Watchbird) *Examine Bloody Branch. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pom-pom) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (00:05:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Distillery) *Investigate Distillery. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed; Clues: Moonshine Bottle, Broken VHS Tape) *Examine Moonshine Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Charlie Watchbird) *Talk to Charlie Watchbird about Virginia. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Broken VHS Tape. (Result: Virginia's Documentary; New Suspect: Lola Dickinson) *Ask Lola Dickinson about Virginia's Documentary. (Prerequisite: Virginia's Documentary restored) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Roberto's Business Card; New Suspect: Roberto Vasquez) *Ask Roberto Vasquez about his business card. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup; Murder Weapon registered: Tree Branches) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Derelict Cabin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Old Journal, Old Box) *Examine Old Journal. (Result: Stained Notebook) *Analyze Stained Notebook. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Examine Old Box. (Result: Behind the Scenes #2) *Analyze Behind the Scenes #2. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Allen Muir) *Talk to Allen Muir about Virginia's documentary. (Prerequisite: Behind the Scenes #2 analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Editing Table) *Investigate Editing Table. (Prerequisite: Allen interrogated; Clues: Distillery Equipment, Locked Phone, Letter) *Examine Distillery Equipment. (Result: Behind the Scenes #3) *Ask Charlie about his threats towards Virginia. (Prerequisite: Behind the Scenes #3 found; Profile updated: Charlie eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Letter. (Result: Mrs. Young's Letter; New Suspect: Miriam Young) *Ask Miriam Young about the letter she wrote to Virginia. (Prerequisite: Mrs. Young's Letter unraveled) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Lola about her message to Virginia. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Lola eats pumpkin soup) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Night Walker's Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: The Night Walker's Lair, Torn Fabric, Bracelet) *Analyze The Night Walker's Lair. (12:00:00) *Talk to Roberto about the Night Walker's Cabin. (Prerequisite: The Night Walker's Lair analyzed; Profile updated: Roberto eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Doll) *Ask Allen about his doll of the victim. (Prerequisite: Doll restored; Profile updated: Allen eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Mrs. Young's Bracelet) *Ask Miriam about her presence in the Night Walker's Cabin. (Prerequisite: Mrs. Young's Bracelet unraveled; Profile updated: Miriam eats pumpkin soup and takes sleeping pills) *Profiles updated: Lola takes sleeping pills, Charlie takes sleeping pills, Roberto takes sleeping pills (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Tangled Roots. (Clues: Handkerchief, Knife) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Roberto Vasquez. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Derelict Cabin. (Prerequisite: Roberto interrogated; Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Roberto's Camera) *Analyze Roberto's Camera. (06:00:00) *Show Roberto the footage from his broken camera. (Prerequisite: Roberto's Camera analyzed; Reward: Night Walker Mask) *Talk to Miriam Young about her fight with her daughter. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Deep Woods. (Prerequisite: Miriam interrogated; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Amy's Picture) *Investigate Tangled Roots. (Prerequisite: Amy's Picture restored; Clue: Amy's Badge) *Examine Amy's Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Question Allen Muir about Amy's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Miriam Young about her attitude towards Amy. (Prerequisite: Allen interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title and concept are strongly based on the 1999 American found footage horror film The Blair Witch Project. The fact that the case's concept has been inspired by the aforementioned film could be evidenced by the following: **The film relates the story of three student filmmakers who disappeared in the woods while shooting a documentary. Similarly, this case relates the story of a young filmmaker who was murdered in the woods, also while shooting a documentary. **In the film, the student filmmakers' footage was found a year later. Comparably, in this case, the young filmmaker's footage was found by the police moments after initiating the investigation of her murder. **In the film's footage, the student filmmakers set out to produce a documentary about the fabled Blair Witch. Very similarly, in this case's footage, the young filmmaker sets out to produce a documentary about the origins of a masked creature named the Night Walker. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *When examining Lola's phone during the events of Chapter 2, you can notice that the mobile brand's name reads "BlackBear"—which is an obvious parody of BlackBerry. *In the "Distillery" crime scene: **Rachel Priest can be seen on a TV screen in the background. **The bladed glove at the bottom left area strongly resembles the one which Freddy Krueger is known to wear in the American horror franchise A Nightmare on Elm Street. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:White Peaks